Naruto Kun, Acho q estou grávida
by Emi sakura
Summary: Aos 7 anos estar grávida pode ser muito complicado...veja como Naruto e Hinata vão lidar com a situação e as loucuras que os dois vão aprontar. !traduzida!
1. Não a melhor hora

**Espero que gostem dessa fic tanto quanto eu**

Capítulo Um – Não a melhor hora

Naruto estava com seus 7 anos de idade e sua melhor amiga era Hinata. Ele gostava de olhar para as pessoas mais velhas e ver o que elas costumavam fazer. E pensava ele com seus botões que tinha algo que as pessoas mais velhas escondiam dele e das outras crianças com 7 anos.

Um dia ele ficou tão bravo que decidiu ir assistir um filme para adultos sozinho. E logo que ele saiu do teatro quando o filme acabou ele estava completamente satisfeito e se achando muito importante.

Então em uma tarde qualquer, enquanto todos na academia estavam na hora do lanche, Naruto sentou-se ao lado de Hinata porque estava preocupado com ela e o que ela comia no momento.

"Meu lanche é ramen (normal até XD), Hinata, o que você trouçe para o lanche?" Naruto perguntou, "Um... arroz... oh! E ovo cozido!" ela respondeu.  
"NÃO!!Hinata,Eu vi um filme que dizia que se uma garota tem um ovo e ele é fertilizado---ela vai acabar tendo um bebê! Naruto gritou, mas era tarde demais, Hinata já tinha comido o ovo inteiro.

"Oh não Hinata"! E se a galinha deixou o ovo jogado no chão e um homem não foi lá e botou fertilizante nele?! ''

"Oh não, Naruto-kun, Eu não quero ter um nenê! Quem é que vai cuidar dele? '' Hinata gritou '' Está tudo bem, eu vou ser o pai, e me responsabilizar por isso tanto quanto você! '' Naruto falou enquanto segurava a mão dela . ''Um.. Naruto-kun...O que é esponsabilizar? "  
Hinata perguntou," Na verdade, Hinata, eu não sei... Isso foi uma fala de um filme que eu vi. ''Ele falou.

Enquanto os 2 amigos brincavam no parquinho durante o recreio Hinata começou,"Naruto-kun...eu realmente não quero ter um nenê..." ela reclamou para o amigo. Naruto perguntou "E qual razão pra isso?" Eu vou ficar gorda... Que nem ela'' Hinata apontou para uma mulher grávida que estava sentada do lado de um cara que pareçia ser um conhecido. A mulher perguntou para o cara ao "O que você tem pro almoço?", "Arroz e um pouco de abacaxi para a sobremesa... quer um pouco?" o amigo dela perguntou "Não obrigado...as pessoas dizem que abacaxi faz com que o bebê pare de crescer no útero da mãe" ela respomdeu. Naruto sorriu e olhou para Hinata.

Mais tarde...

"Naruto-kun,Eu realmente não consigo mais comer..." Hinata resmungou, "Okay...Coma só mais um pedaço e acabou tá?" Naruto perguntou.  
"Naruto-kun Minha barriguinha tá doendo! Tá doendo,Naruto-kun!" Hinata começou a chorar.Naruto começou a olhar para os lados desesperado em busca de ajuda---então ele se lembrou do hospital.

Naruto carregou de cavalinho sua amiga "grávida"e correu para o hospital.

No hospital…

"Ola? Como eu posso ajudá-los meus queridinhos? "Uma enfermeira perguntou ,"A minha amiga tá grávida!!E ela está com uma dor enorme! Eu acho que o bebê ira nascer a qualquer segundo!!" Naruto gritou.

10minutos depois...

Hinata sentou numa cadeira Naruto fez o mesmo ao seu lado. "Quem machucou você? Está tudo bem, você pode nos contar... Nós estamos aqui para ajudar "a enfermeira explicou. ''Moça.,. Ninguém a machucou! Ela só tá grá-", "Eu não te perguntei, Naruto. Hinata---por favor, me diga quem machucou você "a enfermeira falou, ''E - eu estou grávida...'' Hinata soluçou. A enfermeira deu um suspiro, "Está bem...quem é o responsável pelo 'bebê' ?" ela perguntou impaciente."Eu sou moça, eu sou o pai "Naruto replicou.

5 minutos depois...

As duas crianças de 7 anos estavam sentados na detenção enquanto escreviam "Eu não irei ao hospital sem nenhuma razão" 200x. "Eu não estou entendendo o porquê da gente escrever isso Hinata...nó só fomos lá porque você está grávida" Naruto sussurrou,"Mas não temos nenhuma opção a não ser escrever,Naruto-kun... Eu acho que os adultos não querem que eu tenha um bebê!" Hinata sussurrou de volta, "Nem nós queremos!Eu acho que no final das contas os adultos não conseguem entender..." Naruto falou, e assim os dois terminaram a conversa quando ouviram alguém se aproximar.

Era o Hokage (Não é a Tsunade!! Ainda é o Sarutobi porque eles tem7!!)," Então vocês dois se meteram em encrenca é? Por que?" ele falou enquanto olhava para a folha de Naruto, "Eu esperava isso do Naruto mas não de você Hinata!" ele falou ," O que vocês estavam fazendo no hospital alias"

" Meu estômago tava doendo muito, então o Naruto-kun achou que era porque o meu nenê ia nascer --- mas na verdade era só porque eu tinha comido muito abacaxi " Hinata explicou," Mas porque você estava comento abacaxi?" o Hokage perguntou," Nós ouvimos uma mulher grávida dizer que o abacaxi causa aborto " Naruto explicou.

O Hokage riu "Aborto pelo abacaxi é? Isso é engraçado, Eu vou deixar vocês saírem dessa vez e depois vou falar com seus professores sobre isso. ''Ele falou,  
" Obrigado, Hokage-sama!"Hinata disse, "É obrigada mesmo"! "Naruto respondeu antes dos dois saírem correndo para".

DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Awww..." os dois falaram antes de dar meia volta e voltarem para sua classe.

Depois da escola...

Naruto viu um cara bem gordo que caminhava em sua direção, e pensou se homens não podiam ter bebês também. "Hei Senhor, a sua barriga grande por acaso é resultado de ovos?" ele perguntou, "Não só ovos!! Sorvete, bala, chocolate, bolo,hamburgers, cachorro-quente e muitas outras coisas!" o cara grande respondeu e então continuou seu caminho. Deixando Naruto aterrorizado, "Graças a Deus eu descobri isso a tempo!!"ele pensou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Então…. Pq o casal Naruto Hinata foi escolhido para estrelar essa fanfic?

SasuSaku : O sasuke não poderia ser pq ele possui senso comum, apesar de que a Sakura poderia ter funcionado como personagem principal.

2)ShikaIno :O shikamaru é mto preguiçoso pra comprar um monte de abacaxis, e a Ino tb não teria funcionado.

3)NejiTen : O neji é esperto demais para pensar que bebês vem de ovos de galinha que tem fertilizante junto XD. Mas o negócio do abacaxi poderia tê-lo enganado nessa idade.

Perguntas

Q: Pq sete anos de idade?  
A:pq é fofinho e se fossem mais velhos eles não seraim tão ingênuos

Q: Pq o Naruto é tão burro?  
A: Ele não é burro!!!Só um poçuco perdido Rs!!

Q : Pq a Hinata não quer um bebê?  
A:Bem, pq ela tem 7 anos e tem q ir pra escola...

Q:AHHHHH!!!!!Estou tendo um bebê!!!! OQ DEVO FAZER????  
A: Aahhh...coma abacaxi...tem .000001 de garantia de funcionar

Owari,


	2. A teoria do Neji

**Oi pessas! espero que estejam gostando... **

**eu queria agradeçer á senhorita bunnypopcorn por me deixar traduzir a fic dela... e quero agradeçer tb as pessoas que me deixaram reviews, pq isso me da ânimo para continuar.**

**Bem agora fiquem com mais um capítulo mto divertido de Naruto-Kun acho que estou grávida**

* * *

Capítulo dois – A teoria do Neji

Hinata entrou cautelosamente no quarto do Neji, "Neji-nii-san? Eu preciso de ajuda com uma coisa…" Hinata falou, "Ok, o q é?" Neji perguntou. Hinata rapidamente fechou a porta atrás dela, subiu na cama do Neji e sussurrou, "Se eu contar pra você, tem que prometer que não vai conta nada pro meu pai nem pro seu. (Hizashi esta vivo porque eles ainda têm sete anos! XD)", "Prometo" Neji disse enquanto os dois faziam o juramento do dedinho.

"Estou grávida" Hinata susssurrou, ''OOO QUEE!!!!!!!!????????"Neji gritou alto em quanto caía com tudo no chão, "Neji, eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda, você por acaso sabe de uma forma de eu abortar"?" "Oh..bem eu ..." Neji fechou os olhos e começou a pensar. Hinata ficou apenas olhando para ele um bom tempo.

"Ah sim! Uma vez, quando a sua mãe estava grávida da Hanabi--- ela vomitava bastante, e eu acho que ela estava tentando vomitar a Hanabi porque assim ela não sentiria tanta dor'' Neji falou,Hinata apenas fez uma cara de "ui que nojo". ''Claro que eu estou apenas adivinhando…" Neji disse.

"Hey, Hinata… a única maneira de um bebê ser abortado é se você voltar no tempo!" Neji disse com uma cara de cientista sabichão, "Como você sabe?" Hinata perguntou. "Bom… Einstein disse que se a gente circular em volta de toda a terra bem rápido nós podemos reverter o tempo!!" Neji explicou, "Parece bom pra mim… mas quem é q vai correr ao redor da terra?'' Hinata falou.

Mais tarde…

Naruto estava correndo o mais rápido que conseguia, usando uma corda na cintura que na sua outra ponta estava presa a um carrinho de madeira onde Hinata e Neji estavam sentados. Naruto de repente para de correr e olha para trás, "Neji??"ele perguntou, "O que?" Neji respondeu, " A HINATA É A PESSOA QUE ESTA GRÁVIDA!!NÃO VOCÊ!! ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ TÁ SENTADO AÍ!!!???"ele gritou, " Verdade … mas a idéia foi minha então você não acha que eu ganho uma carona grátis??" Neji falou logicamente. Naruto deu um pequeno rosnado e depois continuou a correr.

5minutos depois…

"Neji… Eu tenho que parar um pouco... nós devemos estar… na metade... da volta... - ao redor do mundo…" Naruto disse enquanto se sentava cançado no chão, Neji pegou um mapa de seu bolço, "Se realmente estamos já na metade do mundo, isso seria exatamente em… Suna" ele disse colocando o mapa num ângulo melhor visível. "Isso é Suna? Pra mim pareçe Konoha…" Hinata disse ''ARGH!!! Isso porque nós AINDA estamos em Konoha! Ah esqueça … O Naruto não consegue corer um km… sendo assim como é que nós vamos conseguir dar a volta no mundo??" Neji falou frustrado.

"Desculpe Hinata, eu falhei como pai. '' Hinata correu para se sentar do lado de Naruto, " Não,você não falhou, o nenê ainda nem nasceu mas mesmo que já tivesse, eu sei que você seria um bom pai pra ele.'' Naruto sorriu pra ela e ela lhe sorriu de volta.Neji apenas rolou os olhos diante daquele momento adorável, '' Você é o pai do bebê?'' Neji perguntou ao Naruto, ''Sim, e tenho orgulho disso!'' disse ele estufando o peito, '' Então isso quer dizer que vocês dois fizeram...fizeram... AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!'' O Neji saiu correndo gritando e com um forte sangramento no nariz. '' Que será que deu nele?'' Naruto perguntou, '' Sei lá'' respondeu Hinata enquanto os dois sentavam na grama mais uma vez.

Perguntas

Q: Como é que o Neji sabe sobre você-sabe-o-quê?

A: Eu acho que o Naruto não foi o único que assistiu a aquele filme, huh? XD

Q:Será que o Naruto e a Hinata sabem que ter um bebê significa fazer você-sabe-o-quê?

A: Na verdade não, já que o Naruto dormiu nessa parte do filme XD

Q: O Naruto e a Hinata sabem que pais devem ser casados?

A: De fato não, eles apenas acham que é amigo ajudando amigo, mas eles descobrirão isso no próximo capítulo ou no outro ainda... Porque afinal---isso é NaruHina!!X3

Q: Neji está com ciúmes do Naruto??

A: ew!NÃO!! Não há incesto na estória.

Ciao,

Emi Sakura


	3. Tudo esta no nome

**Olá mais uma vez pessoas !!!!!**

**eu adorei receber todas as reviews q pessoas me mandaram, elas me deixaram muito feliz!**

**agora estou postando o 3 capítulo , mas vai demorar alguns dias para eu postar o próximo porque eu vou viajar e vou estar sem o meu pc (óbvio ¬¬)**

**pois eh, mas semana que vem vcs jah podem esperar o cap.4**

**divirtam-se com mais esse capítulo**

**kissus para todos**

* * *

Capítulo 3- Tudo está no nome

De manhã, Naruto e Hinata acordaram na floresta. "Uau, nós dormimos na grama" Hinata falou " Pareçe que sim" Naruto replicou. De repente Hinata viu Hiashi correndo em sua direção, "Papai!" Hinata disse em surpresa, "Aonde você foi?? Fique acordado a noite toda te procurando!!" Hiashi gritou com sua filha, "Desculpe, é que eu acabei ficando com sono…" Hinata falou.

Então do nada Hiashi cai no chão e começa a roncar.

"O que aconteceu com o seu pai?" Naruto perguntou, "Eu acho que ele REALMENTE estava me procurando à noite toda" Hinata disse enquanto as duas crianças ficaram olhando pra ele durante um minuto. Quando Hiashi acordou, ele viu os dois apenas olhando pra ele, "AAAAAHHHH!!!!" ele gritou. "Oi, Sr.Hyuuga" Naruto disse, "Ugh, o que vocês dois estão fazendo nesse lugar??" ele perguntou, "Eu estou grávida papai, você sabe um meio que não deixe o meu bebê nas-" Hinata foi cortada quando Hiashi desmaiou com um sangramento no nariz. Os dois apenas olharam um apara o outro, deram de ombros e foram procurar outra forma para abortar (Oh meu deus... XD).

Algum tempo depois

"Senhorita, nós vamos querer um sorvete de aborto, por favor." Naruto preguntou para a sorveteira, "Uh… nós não servimos sorvete de aborto aqui..." Ela respondeu. "Oh… Então eu vou querer um sorvete de limão, por favor," Naruto disse, "Naruto-kun, lembre-se do que nós estamos fazendo no momento" Hinata falou, "Oh é mesmo… Senhorita? Você poderia me ver também um sorvete de limão no tamanho para bebês?" Ele perguntou." Uma gota enorme se formou atrás de Hinata.

Uma hora depois…

As duas crianças estavam sentadas num banco entediadas. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata perguntou, "Sim?" Naruto respondeu, "Qual vai ser o nome do nosso filho se… você sabe… se a gente não abortar a tempo??" Hinata perguntou.

"Eu nunca pensei nisso… bem, nos filmes quando o bebê nasce o pai normalmente fala algo como 'Oh, ele tem os mesmos olhos da mãe' ou ' Ela é tão bonita, igualzinha a mãe' daí eles botam o nome do nenê de alguma coisa que lembre eles de uma memória boa." Naruto explicou, "Uh… memória não seria aquela coisa preta que a gente coloca na câmera???" Hinata perguntou, "Hmm…Acho que sim … talvez os pais gostassem de tirar fotos" Naruto tentou adivinhar.

"Mas alguns pais são tão maus com os bebês que acabaram de nascer, até mesmo os médicos! Uma vez, em um filme --- eu vi o medico bater no bebê e ele começou a chorar e os pais pareciam felizes com isso." Naruto disse, "Oh, coitadinho do bebê!! Nós não vamos deixar os médicos baterem no nosso bebê!!!" Hinata falou, "Isso mesmo!" Naruto concordou.

"Entãooooo como vamos chamá-lo?" Naruto perguntou depois de uma longa pausa, "Ummm... bem, se nos filmes as pessoas colocam os nomes de seus filhos por causa de câmeras então nós devemos colocar o nome do nosso por alguma coisa que a gente goste!" Hinata falou, "Uh……" Naruto pensou, "OH!! Eu gosto de Ramen!!" disse. "Nós vamos colocar o nome do nosso filho de Ramen??" Hinata perguntou, "Sim!" Naruto falou, "Ok!" Hinata respondeu.

Perguntas

Q: O naruto já assistiu muitos filmes de adulto?

A: Não, mas ele aprendeu muita coisa com o único filme que ele assistiu!XD

Q: Da onde você tirou a idéia de por o nome do bebê Ramen?

A: Na fanfic da turma do bairro da Mazzi4 chamada "Three's a Crowd" a numero 3 e a número 4 deram o nome do filho de Torrada então eu pensei "Por que não Ramen??"XD

Q: O que aconteceu com o Hiashi?

A: Depois de acordar e vendo que a filha dele tinha fugido mais uma vez, ele decidiu ir pra casa e esperar ela lá.

Q: Quando as outras crianças vão aparecer?

A: No próximo capítulo X3

Owari,

Emi Sakura


	4. Um segredo eh uma segrdo

**O que eu posso dizer?**

**desculpa tnto a demor pra postar...**

**eu seu que disse uma semana, mas aconteçeram varios problemas que eu naum quero comentar...**

**mas podem deixar que eu vou postar mais rápido de agora em diante **

**kissus**

**Emi-chan**

* * *

Capítulo quatro-Um segredo eh um segredo

"No dia seguinte, Naruto e Hinata começaram a incluir Ramen como uma pessoa de verdade nos momentos como: "Naruto, Ramen e eu vamos ao shopping" ou "O que você gostaria de comer Ramen""?

E assim os dois decidiram não contar a ninguém que Hinata estava "grávida" menos o Neji que já sabia de tudo.

Sakura estava dando uma festa na casa dela e convidou QUASE todo mundo. "Hinata, esta tudo bem, a Sakura não sabe quem é Ramen e por isso ela não o convidou" Naruto confortou Hinata quando ela ficou triste, " E além do mais você não pode deixar a parte de baixo do seu corpo e ir na festa da Sakura só com a parte de cima!" ele falou. Por isso as duas crianças decidiram levar clandestinamente Ramen á festa.

Na festa… (lembrando que isso é uma festa de criança, então vai estar bem chato)

"OK todo mundo! Nós vamos brincar de pato-pato-ganço!" Sakura anunciou. Todos sentaram em circulo e Sakura começou a andar em volta dando tapinhas na cabeça de todos. "Pato..pato.pato…ganço!!!" Sakura gritou enquanto batia na cabeça de Hinata, Hinata virou o rosto para Sakura, "Sou eu o Ra-" ela começou, "É VOCÊ!!!" Naruto empurrou a amiga e HInata começou a corre, felizmente a garota chegou em seu lugar antes da Sakura.

20 minutos depois…

"Todos estavam exaustos de brincar "Pato-pato-ganço" quando Sakura falou, ''Agora vamos brincar de corrida de 3 pernas!", todos fizeram barulho---até Ramen---Hinata estava com fome.

Naruto e Hinata estavam com os pés amarrados bem firmes, "Isso não é justo… nós temos Ramen no n osso time..." Hinata sussurrou a Naruto, " Tudo bem,a Sakura não sabe" Naruto respondeu. Sakura apitou e todos começaram a correr com os pés atados. Shikamaru e Ino estavam indo bem ---até Ino ficar determinada e Shikamaru ficar preguiçoso … o que resultou na Ino tendo q arrastar Shikamaru. Neji e Tenten estavam caminhando em perfeita harmonia… mas Naruto e Hinata iam ainda melhor! Eles atravessaram a linha de chegada e Sakura gritou, "Os vencedores são…Naruto e Hinata!!".

20 minutos depois…

Sakura pediu desculpa a todos, ''Desculpa gente, mas não teremos torradas por que estamos tendo alguns problemas" então ela olhou pra onde Chouji que estava comendo todo o pão de torrada.

20 minutos depois…

"Ok pessoal! Hora do lanche!". Todos foram vieram ver Sakura cozinhar sete copos de ramen.

"Primeiro você pega o copo e enche com vegetais e outras coisas"

Hinata resmungou baixinho.

"E então você coloca água bem quente em cima do Ramen!!"

Naruto e Hinata começaram a ficar meio enjoados.

" E depois você deixa a tampa do copo fechada no topo até q o Ramen fique mole flutuando com uma aparência sem vida."

Lágrimas começaram a brilhar nos olhos de Hinata.

"Dai você deixa esfriar e pode comer tudo!"

Hinata começou a chorar enquanto Naruto tinha lágrimas nos olhos também. "Eu não consigo acreditar o quanto você esta sendo má com esses noodles!!" Naruto disse a Sakura, então ele olhou para Hinata e disse, "Vamos embora Hinata" e então eles desapareceram pela porta.

"Ramen deve estar se sentindo mal agora…" Hinata disse enquanto encosta a cabeça no ombro de Naruto, " Verdade, nós nunca deveríamos ter ido na festa da Sakura em primeiro lugar" Naruto disse. Neji, que tinha escapado da festa na hora que eles jogavam Pato-Pato-Ganço, sentou ao lado dos dois no banco. "Então… o lanche foi ramen, huh?" ele perguntou, "Uh huh…" Hinata respondeu.

Neji se sentiu mal e foi embora deixando os dois pais de sete anos de idade com o seu ''filho'' ainda não nascido.

Q: O q é pato-pato-ganço?

A: Uhhhh….vc nasceu na antártica ou algo pareçido???

Q: Onde estava o Sasuke?

A: Ele estava lá, soh que estava quieto pq afinal ele é o Sasuke!XD


End file.
